The present invention relates to a holding device for rods, tubes, etc., especially for umbrella-shaped sun shades.
A holding device of this kind has been known for years. It is available at home improvement stores and gardening or furniture stores and, in general, is made of a U-shaped bracket for attachment to the edge of a table whereby at the lower leg of the U-shaped bracket a fastening screw positioned within a threaded bore is provided. The connecting bar of the U-shaped bracket which in the position of use extends vertically, is provided with an annular element that has provided in its wall a radially extending, manually operated pressure screw positioned within a threaded bore. For securing a sunshade in the form of an umbrella, the holding device is clamped at a suitable position to the table. Subsequently, the rod of the umbrella is inserted from the top into the annular element until it reaches the ground with its lower end. Then the pressure screw is fastened. Such known one-part holding devices are also usable for securing other rods or tubes in the aforedescribed manner.
However, such holding devices are not applicable in cases where it is desired to use a vertically extending wall element for attaching the rod or tube instead of a horizontally extending table top. Furthermore, such a holding device is not suited for connecting a horizontally extending rod to a table top.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a holding device for rods or tubes or similar elements that is universally applicable for attaching rods or tubes or similar elements in a vertical or horizontal position to vertical and horizontal supports.